The “Instant Replay” was introduced in 1963 by Applicant. Its purpose is to review action that has taken place in a live event, immediately after the action occurs. Since then, the Instant Replay has been in continual use as a form of video review, from the announcer's point of view, during a sporting event. Through the years, the Instant Replay has visually evolved but the nature of commenting over instant replays has fundamentally remained unchanged. The Instant Replay has also been used in the broadcast of entertainment events other than sports.
In sports competition, such as football, basketball, and most other sports, every player is involved in every play in some manner, so that it becomes interesting to isolate a player's thinking before the actual game takes place. Players have to be constantly thinking in order to execute the hundreds of variations of their offensive and defensive schemes. It would be of great interest to the fans to experience the game from the player's point of view. It would allow a player to convey his or her unique viewpoint, so that the fans can personally identify with him. The Talking Replay specifically taps into the player's insights, which heretofore have remained silent during a broadcast. Now a player will be able to make a pre-recorded comment over the related action which took place just seconds before.